No Title Yet
by x-hopeless-x
Summary: Well, this is my first Harry Potter fic and it has to do with Sirius Black, Remus, James, and Peter, plus Lily and my new character, Cristy......this is before the Potter books and yeah......I'm bad at summaries so sorry about that
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well, this is my first _Harry Potter Fic_, so please R&R. _Constructive_ flames will be accepted. This is basically a Marauders fic, but I think I will later move on to what's on the books…still thinking about that. I don't own anyone except Cristy Lertman and Jessica and some other made up characters, I think you'll know when you see the names. Oh, and there may be mistakes in the story, so I apologize for that. Well…I got no title yet…. So I would gladly take any suggestions O_o

"Introducing…"

It was an ordinary day at Hogwarts. Outside, the sun shone brightly making the day even better. The wind that blew, was very soothing, it wasn't hot nor cold, it was just right. One may say, that this was the best weather in days. The trees all looked gloomy their leaves, filled with orange and yellow colors, were all floating around in the air, waiting to land safe on the ground. Laughter and talking could be heard through the school grounds. It was just a normal day.

James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were all sitting in the grass. Remus was reading a book entitled, _Useful Charms for the Future: Level 7_. James was looking around at his surroundings; hope filled his eyes as he saw a group of girls walk pass him. Peter was trying to look over the shoulder of Remus, but Remus kept on blocking his view, so he gave up and laid on the ground. Sirius was resting his head in a bench behind him and looked up at the sky, his eyes were full of boredom. 

"Hey, Evans!" James now stood up and stared to walk towards Lily Evans.

Lily turned around and looked at James. "Yes?"

"Hey, Evans," James now took out a golden snitch from his pants pocket and let it go, he then caught it when it was flying away from sight. "Nice uh?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I am not going to waste my time here watching you try to catch a snitch. I got better things to do."

"You know you like it. Anyways, want to go out with me?"

"I've said it before, no!"

Lily was about to leave, when she and everyone else heard a loud shriek. All the students jerked their heads towards their left and two girls fighting. A huge crowd began to assemble around the two girls.

"Oh, gosh, Cristy!" Lily said as she ran towards the crowd.

Sirius was the first to stand up and then he went to go see what was happening. His friends soon joined him. They all made their way to the front and saw two girls fighting with each other, but they weren't using magic. Lily and her friends were all shrieking at seeing each of the girls strike each other.

"Damn," said an impressed Sirius as he saw one of the girls clobber the other.

The same girl kept on hitting the other girl's head onto the ground and soon James and Sirius saw Snape emerge at the other side of the crowd. Snape approached the two girls and attempted to break them apart and he did. He took grasp of one of the girls and soon murmurs could be heard among the students.

"Oh, Cristy beat the hell out of Snape's girlfriend," said a boy behind James.

James looked at the girl that was on the floor. Though her hair was in her face, James was still able to recognize her as Jessica Thomlom, Snape's girlfriend.

"Let go of me," said the girl on Snape's arm that James realized was Cristy. 

Snape struggled to keep a hold of Cristy. Cristy was able to release one of her arms. _Smack,_ that was the sound that was heard. Snape let go of Cristy and put his hand on his cheek that was very scarlet. There was a big 'ohh' from the crowd. Snape looked at them and then grabbed Cristy once more. He then shook her fiercely, saying curses under his breath. Sirius quickly walked up to Snape with his wand in his hand. He then dropped his wand and hit Snape across the face knocking him to his back. Cristy looked at Sirius, but then was distracted by Jessica who kept a good hold of her leg.

"What are you doing?" said Cristy as she pushed Jessica away from her leg. She was about to strike her again, but Lily Evans, grabbed her. 

"Don't, Cristy," she said.

Cristy looked at her and said, "She started it."

She then put her hand inside her robes and took out a wand; then threw it to the ground and walked away, leaving the students in astonishment. Cristy took her dark hair away from her face and made her way to Madam Pomfrey's office. Once, there she sat down on a bed and waited for her to come. She looked at a gash on her shoulder and then put her hand over it. Madam Pomfrey's assisted her and said, "Not again, Cristy. It's the third time this week."

Cristy shrugged and said, "I guess that I can't have a day without a nice good brawl." Madam Pomfrey shook her head and then patted Cristy on the shoulder, meaning that she could go. Cristy departed and started walking in the corridors, looking down at the floor; she turned a corner and bumped into someone. She then fell down and bumped her head onto the floor.

"Sorry!" said a fretful voice. 

Cristy then felt herself being raised to her feet. She shook her head and opened her eyes.

In front of her stood three guys. One of them she recognized as James Potter. The other two, she was sure were Remus Lupin, a perfect, and Sirius Black. She then looked at the man who had helped her up and saw that it was Sirius. Sirius waved his hand in front of her face and then said, "Are you ok?"

"Uh?" said Cristy as she shook her head. "Oh…um…yeah. Just hit myself on the floor."

"Are you sure?" said Remus.

Cristy nodded.

"Hey, now that you are here, I wanted to tell you that I am impressed the way you fought Snape's girlfriend. I've never seen a girl fight without magic," said Sirius.

"Oh, her. Well, she's been getting in my face and I just had to do that to her. And fighting without magic is simply straightforward."

"But, you were great!" said Sirius as he gave her the thumbs up.

Cristy laughed and said, "Well, you were too!"

"Oh, that, well I never quite do that, just had an urge to do it."

"He usually uses magic," said Remus.

"Oh, well, its nice talking to you guys, I got to go met Lily----"

"Lily? Lily Evans?" interrupted James.

"Yup, Lily Evans."

"Wait, your in Gryffindor right?" said Remus.

Cristy nodded.

"Well, we might as well go up there with her. We got to study you know," said James.

Sirius and Remus laughed and then Sirius said, "I think you know why he wants to go up there."

"Right. You know Lily has been telling me quite a few things about you, James."

The four of them now started walking to the Gryffindor tower, but James wouldn't stop persuading Cristy on telling him what Lily had said. Sirius and Remus would just laugh at seeing James, he was so frantic on knowing what Lily said or did. But, this got to them in a while.

"Shut up, already," said Sirius. "Its pathetic. You'll get your chance with her."

"You know he's right," said Cristy.

Once, they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady, Cristy stopped and messed up James's hair.

"_Jellybean_. Well, I'll tell you this, she mentioned that she liked your hair being untidy," she said as she climbed through the portrait hole. 

Cristy then went to sit down on an armchair by the fire and then saw Sirius sit next to her.

"You know, he won't sleep tonight," said Sirius.

"I know," smirked Cristy.

Then the portrait hole opened again and in came Lily and her friends. 

"Cristy! We were looking everywhere for you!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah, Jessica and her mouth have already told Professor McGonagall," said another girl, who had blond hair and was rather chubby, Kate Merber was her name.

Lily caught a sight of Sirius, who was sitting next to Cristy and the other girls did too. 

"Hi, Sirius," said all of the girls together.

"Hey, ladies how are you? I see you are as gorgeous as ever," Sirius said.

There were giggles coming from the girls.

"We are all fine _now_," said another blond, Alison Mirek. "How about you?"

"Er, I'm all right."

"Well, that's good," said another girl.

"Right. So…I'll see you around, Cristy." Sirius got up from the armchair and then saw James making his way down the spiral staircase and he then grabbed Cristy by the arm and moved her across the common room into a corner. He then put his hand on Cristy's shoulder and whispered, "Tomorrow, in the Great Hall, sit next to me, Remus, and Peter and bring Lily along and I'll put James last in our group and you put Lily first; that way they could sit next to each other. The others and me will later move next to you. I want you to help us with Lily and James, interested?" he then stared up and saw James standing next to the armchair were Peter was sleeping, he then began talking in his natural voice, "Yeah, charms are interesting aren't they? Well, see ya!"

"Yeah, I _am interested_," winked Cristy. 

Sirius then went by James who was eyeing Lily all the time. Remus soon joined Sirius and James. Cristy went back to her friends who were whispering to each other. She looked at them and smirked. She then sat on the floor with them.

"So, what have you and Sirius been talking about?" said Kate.

"Is it really any of your business? But, if you must know he was telling me how…um…you always make him feel…shy…and how gorgeous you are."

"He said that?" 

"Yup, you girls make him shy."

"Well, Sirius is a cutie. Remus, hm…I'll give him a four out of five James, well he is for Lily, but he's also a four and so is Peter. But, Sirius, damn, he a perfect ten!" a blond girl said.

"What do you mean James is for me?" Lily said.

"Well, you two…er…. Never mind. Just tell me what do you think of each of these guys?"

The talk continued, the girls were giggling and talking about boys like always. 

Sirius, James, and Remus were all looking at Peter who was in the armchair sleeping. James looked at Lily; he then grabbed Peter's robes and pulled them, making him fall off the armchair. There was a loud _thud _that made the girls look his way, and then they started giggling once again. Cristy had, had enough. The giggling was getting to her and she had enough in her head already. She stood up and then sat back down when she head Sirius said, "_Accio Chocolate." _

"One for each of you ladies, courtesy of James Potter," Sirius said winking back at Cristy. 

Cristy took the chocolate frog and then stood up and went by James, Sirius, Remus and Peter who were all in deep conversation.

"Thanks for the chocolate, _James_," laughed Cristy. 

"Yeah, you welcome," Sirius replied.

"Ok, guys, hi! I am just coming here because _they_," Cristy now moved her eyes towards Lily and her friends, "are talking too much about you and it bores me, their talking, not you. So, anything you want to know about your crush tell me and I'll answer it for you."

"Well, Peter, speak up," Sirius said. "You know you like Alison Mirek."

"What?" Peter was now blushing. Amanda was the blond girl who said 'We are _now' _to Sirius. "I don't like the blonde!"

"Sure you don't!" exclaimed Remus.

"How about you Remus?" Sirius caught his eye and smirked. "Lori Ferthero?"

Lori Ferthero was a dark haired girl, she was the one who giggled the most in the group.

Remus turned rather crimson in the cheeks and he looked away from the crowd of girls who were still giggling. 

"Sirius, please don't try to act as if you don't like anyone," Remus was now trying to change the subject.

"Ah, but your wrong, I _don't _like any of these cats…I mean witches," He now turned to Cristy. "Professor McGonagall, had been teaching us too much about cats."

Cristy pushed Sirius lightly and then said, "Come on, who do you like?"

"I don't like anybody, my lad, James, here does thought. You know who."

James didn't seem to be putting attention to Sirius, because Sirius took his snitch from his pocket and then he began to bounce it in his palm.

"Hey! Prongs! Don't you want your snitch?"

"Uh?" James was now looking inside his pockets and then Sirius let it go and it went flying into the crowd of girls who shrieked as it passed them. The snitch went pass the girls and it hit Peter square in the face, it then moved over to the window and with a _crash_, left the room.

"Oh, damn, we are going to get in trouble if McGonagall finds out," James and Sirius were now looking out the window. But, stopped once, James felt something hit him in the back. He looked back at the common room and saw Lily standing in front of him and a pillow on the floor.

"What was that about, Evans?" James said as he grabbed the pillow from the floor.

Sirius looked around and then felt something hit him in the face, he looked down and saw a pillow on the floor, but the only person in front of him was Cristy.

"Hey, Cris, why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" 

Peter burst out in laugher.

"Peter, you are bad at hiding the truth," whispered Cristy.

Sirius looked from Cristy to Peter and then threw the pillow at Peter, but he dodged and it hit Remus. Remus looked at Sirius and threw back the pillow. Then more and more pillows began to be thrown all over the place. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Professor McGonagall was now standing in front of the common room, she had come in. 

Everyone stopped and looked at her. 

"Well? Mr. Potter come with me, I found your snitch flying around my office!"

"Ah, but what makes you sure, James did it?" Sirius said instantaneously.

"You are right, Mr. Black, you come with me too. And as for the pillows and feathers on the ground I want to know who started all of this!" Professor McGonagall was infuriated.

Everyone turned to look at Lily, but then Cristy sighed and said, "It was me."

"Yes, well you come to, Ms. Lertman, you are in enough trouble as it is."

A./N: Well, that's it for _now. _I already have two more chapters done, but I want to make sure that everything is as I want it. I know its kinda dull right now, but it will get better promise O_o {---- Mad Eye Moody……got it from a group and I think it's just adorable!! 


	2. who's asked you?

"Who's Asked You?"

Cristy, James and Sirius were now in Professor McGonagall's office. She hadn't come in yet, but she was very incensed. 

"Well, James, Cristy took the blame for Lily, so I am sorry to inform you that you wont be spending time in detention with Lily," Sirius smirked.

"Man, don't make him hate me," Cristy swatted Sirius in the face with her notebook. 

"Hey, Cris, don't start something," Sirius was now looking around the room. 

"I am not going to hate you," James said, "Sorry about Sirius something is wrong with his mind."

"Yeah, I guessed that. Hey, Sirius, you're a big tease aren't you?"

"Tease? Ha! Believe me you'll know when I am teasing someone."

"He's shy," James whispered.

"Who said I am shy?!?" Sirius exclaimed. "Man, if I were you I would have already asked Lily out on a date. Wait, you did that already. God, am I the only one who doesn't have a crush." Sirius put his hand to his brow. "Damn, does that mean I am not going to have a date to the Winter Ball?" He then laughed.

"He laughs at his own jokes, or at things that he thinks are jokes," James laughed.

"I am not the only one," Sirius said as he raised an eyebrow at James.

"I don't laugh at my own jokes!"

"But, you were just-ah- forget it. Oi, Cris, go with the ball with me will ya? Don't want to look like a jester."

"You are a fool already, Sirius, like me and James here, and lets see nah." Cristy grinned. James laughed.

"I am not the idiot here, look at James!"

"I said that, Sirius."  
"Sirius, don't start something with me. If both of us start going at each other, then it will take for ever to stop," James said to Cristy.

"Would like to see that. Sirius, you got lots of admirers out there. Ask them out."

"Nah, I don't like them, don't tell them, but I don't like all this attention."

"_Liar,_" whispered James.

Sirius raised and eyebrow and laughed.

Professor McGonagall came in and all three of them went silent. She slammed a box on her table and then looked at them.

"Well, it was just two of you," she said looking at Sirius and James. "And now it's three of you. This is your last year at Hogwarts and I expect you to behave like it is. Yes, you too, Cristy, even if you started today. You've been a bit of a trouble-maker ever since you came to this school and now, well like I said I expect you to behave like seventh years and don't go involving, Remus, in this," she looked at Sirius.

"You have to admit," James said, "that we don't get carried away as we used to."

"Yes, you are right. But, just please try to behave. Jessica has come to me, Cristy, and for that I am taking 30 points from Gryffindor! And for the mess in the common room will be 10 points, plus detention. As for you two, 25 points from Gryffindor, plus detention. Starting tomorrow evening at 7 o'clock sharp. You may leave now."

James, Sirius and Cristy stood up from the chair and headed out her office. 

"Hey, Cristy, want to come with us?" said James.

"Nah, I got to go talk to Lily. And I'll put in a word for you, James. So I'll talk to you guys tomorrow! Night."

"Night," said both boys as the walked away.

Cristy now was inside the common room, which had been absolutely cleaned up. She saw Remus and Peter sitting by the fire in an armchair. 

"Night," said Cristy.

"Ni--wait where are Sirius and James?" said Remus.

Cristy shrugged. "They just told me if I wanted to go with them."

"Damn them, they went without us!" Peter said stridently, that everyone turned to look at him. 

Cristy was still confused and then said, "Um…ok? Night."

Remus and Peter said goodnight to her and then Cristy went up the staircase. She went inside the room. The lights were on and Lily and her friends were all up and sitting around in a bunch talking and giggling until Cristy came in. Cristy and them never did like each other much, but still she hung out with them.

"Well, look who it is," said Lori, Remus's crush. "What are you doing here? Thought you would ignore us again."

"I would if I could, but I am too weary right now. So, Night. Oh, and Lily, are you going with anyone to the Winter Ball?" 

"What going to ask her out?" Kate laughed.

"Oh, sorry, hun, but you don't have to get all mad at me just because Sirius isn't putting attention to you. Now, Lily, answer me."

Kate's jaw fell open and was going to say something, but Cristy just put her finger in her lips and said, "Shss."

"Um…yes, I am Cristy, why?"

"You are?!"

Lily nodded. "Why?"

Cristy's jaw opened and then she said, "Who? You said you wanted to go with James!"

"Um…yeah, I do, but I don't think he's ever going to ask me. Anyways, why are you so edgy?"

"Um…oh, nothing. Night."

Cristy then went to her bed and tried to go to sleep. She wanted Lily to go with James, but--

__

Oh, damn, I left a note for James in his notebook! I said to ask Lily out and she'll say yes! I'm so stupid! Sirius told me to convince Lily! James is going to hate me! Shit, I hope he doesn't ask her before I tell him. 

It was a Friday morning, in Hogwarts and the students were barely waking up. Every one of them was full of languor and hoped for the ball to come soon. But, meanwhile, the boys were content because this was going to be their chance to ask the girl, they liked, to the ball. The girls, in the other hand, were anxious. _What if the wrong guy asked them out? What if the don't even get asked out?_ Well, many of them hoped for Sirius to ask them out. Many questions ran through their minds. 

"So, today you're going to ask her?" said Peter as he joined Sirius, James and Remus at the Great Hall.

James nodded. "Today is the day. Cristy has made sure that she says yes."

"Ohhh, well best of luck, just don't start talking another language," said Sirius as he bit a piece of bread. "Two things can happen. Either she says yes, or she says no and you end up looking like a fool, a _bigger _fool."

"Nah, I am not going to look like a fool," said James.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot," Peter said. "You two went wondering around last night without us. We are not going to forget that."

"You better start talking, cause she's coming your way, lad," said Remus as he nodded his head towards Lily, who was followed by a group of giggling girls. All the way in the back was Cristy, she was the only one who wasn't giggling, and instead she was keeping an eye at the Slytherin table.

"Lily," called out Cristy as she saw an empty space next to James.

Lily left the group of giggling girls and waited for Cristy.

"Come," said Cristy as she sat a bit away from James, leaving a space in the middle of her and James. "Sit."

Lily looked at the space and saw James, she shook her head and was about to leave, when Cristy pulled her down, making her sit down in the spot next to James.

"Don't be so timid, Lily," whispered Cristy. 

Meanwhile, three of the members of the Marauders were looking at James, who had looked stunned once he saw Lily next to him. Sirius and Peter, who were in front of James moved over, so that they could now be in front of Cristy and Lily. Remus stood up from his spot and looked down at James, who was also going to stand up, but Remus just sat him back down, he then moved next to Cristy. James was now alone with no one in front or next to him. He turned his head to the right so that he could look at Lily. 

"Hey, Evans, what have you been up to?" said James coolly. 

"None of your business, James," replied Lily.

James continued the conversation, while eyeing his friends who were trying to act, as they didn't know him. Cristy gave out a tiny gasp; she then looked at Sirius, Peter and Remus. She gave them a get-in-closer look and they did. She then lowered her voice, so that it could sound like a whisper.

"You-Know-The-Girl, she _was _already asked to the ball and she said _yes_, so she_ has _a date already."

Peter almost gagged on his drink, once he heard this. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Cristy quickly jerked their head towards James. Sirius shook his head and so did the others. Peter was making signaling James to stop.

"So, Evans, I was wondering," said James who was ignoring the signals his friends gave him, "Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Peter gave a we-are-in-for-it- look and the other just sat there and looked horror struck.

"Um…look, sorry but, I am already going with someone," said Lily as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "See ya, Cristy."

James moved closer to Cristy. His face seemed shocked and it was turning red. 

"So, she didn't have a date uh?" said James.

"Um…sorry," said Cristy as she moved closer to Remus trying to stay away from James. 

"I looked like a fool."

"Well, it isn't my fault. Lily, told me about her date just yesterday night."

"Don't worry about it, James. There are still many girls out there," said Peter.

"I just made myself look like an idiot!" said James.

"Come on, James, you make yourself look like an idiot, in front of Lily, all the time," said Sirius.

James stood up from the table and said, "Well, I am off. Cristy, a question; why are you sitting with us? And lets just say that by today, we will have a date or else."

James then left, leaving Cristy in bewilderment and with a what-the-hell-was-that-about look. 

"Don't worry about him," said Sirius. "We all have to deal with his wrath. But, just ignore him."

"So, we have to find dates by tonight, uh?" said Remus who looked miserable.

"Yeah, I'm not even going to deal with it," said Sirius.

"Hey, Lertman," said a voice from behind Cristy.

Cristy turned around and saw Jessica and Snape in back of her. Cristy immediately stood up and was now face-to-face with her. Sirius and Remus stood up after her.

"Don't you learn?" said Cristy as she shook her head.

"Damn, Cristy, you are just a coward with your back-ups behind you," said Jessica. 

"Yeah, I think I learned from you," replied Cristy.

"Haha, you're not funny at all. But, just wait I'll get back at you."

"How? Are you going to sent your greasy boyfriend after me?"

Snape suddenly stepped up to Cristy, but Remus was now blocking her.

"Severus, I suggest you don't you go back to your seat," said Remus.

"Wow, the King of England told me to go back to my seat! Why the hell you I go back?" exclaimed Snape.

"If, I were just over there, Snape, I would so------" said Sirius before being interrupted.

"So what? You are only brave, when Potter is by your side, aren't you? Look, if I were you I would better shut up."

"But, you are not me are you?"

"This is enough!" said Professor McGonnagall as she came by them. "Cristy, Remus, Sirius, what is this all about?"

"See ya, around, Crusty," laughed Jessica. Snape and her then went away leaving McGonnagall in rage.

"30 points from Gryffindor," she said.

"But," said Cristy.

"If you continue like this then I'll have to send letters home."

Professor McGonnagall then left their group and headed to another group that was causing turmoil.

Cristy sighed and then grabbed her books from the table and drank her last sip of pumpkin juice. She then said good-bye and was heading to her next class, but Peter called her back.

"Hey, you're a girl," said Peter, as his friends understood what he was going to say. "And are you going with someone to the ball?"

"Nope," answered Cristy.

"Well, then how about you go with one of us?"

"Yeah, sure, just tell me who."

"Well, we still need to figure that out."

"Right, when you make up your minds, tell me."

Cristy then left. 

"Wait, so does that mean she said no to me?" Sirius was in puzzlement as he saw Cristy go away.

It was the Gryffindor's student's last subject, Potions. Sirius and Remus asked Cristy to sit with them since James was still not talking to them and since Peter went to join him.

"So, what color is it suppose to be?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Er…orange I think," Remus replied, "couldn't hear with you trying to get my attention."

"I though it was purple," Cristy said. "Sirius! Don't pour some of my potion onto yours!"

Sirius now took a goblet full of Cristy's potion and a goblet full of Remu's potion and then put it into his, his greenish-brown potion soon turned blood red.

"What you do?" Remus said as he looked at Sirius's potion.

"Don't know. Just do the same and hope that it turns out right."

Cristy and Remus sighed and then they did what Sirius did. At the end of the class, they each poured their red blood potion onto a jar and left it on the Professor's desk.

All the students now rushed outside for their time off. Cristy got caught up with Lily and her friends, while Sirius, Remus, Peter and James reunited. The Marauders were now out in the Quidditch fields watching James. Peter was with his mouth open as he saw James fly by trying to catch the Snitch. Remus was reading his books and Sirius was just daydreaming. 

"So," said Sirius as he broke the silence between them. "Who's going with Cristy?"

Remus shrugged and Peter didn't even listen. 

"Peter?"

Peter turned around and looked at Sirius.

"What?" he said.

"Come on, we got to figure this out. I mean, I think Cristy should go with you, Peter, since you are the one who came up with the idea," said Sirius.

"Well, I think Cristy should go with James since he's the one looking for someone to go with," said Peter.

"Hm…Well, how about you Remus?"

"Yeah…you should go with her."

Remus closed his book and looked at Sirius and Peter.

"Me?" he said.

"Yes you," answered Sirius. "I never see you talk to a girl and well, maybe Cristy will get they shyness out of you ." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

"Um…all right? Just let me try and ask someone out, but then again, this ball is in winter, and we have plenty of time to figure it out."

"Anyways, I see you fancy, Cristy," smirked Sirius.

"I think of her as a friend and that's all. Stop trying to be matchmaker, Sirius. Last time you did that, Peter almost got his blood sucked out, " Remus said as he put his attention back to his book.

Lily and her friends were near a pond with their feet resting on the water. Cristy put her elbow on her books, which were resting on her leg, and then she put her chin on her hand. 

"What's wrong?" said Lily as she saw Cristy's bored face. 

"Nothing," sighed Cristy. "Bored."

"You know, I have to talk to you about that whole James thing."

"What about it?"

"Well, why did you put me next to him?"

"Look, Lily, just drop it. I know you like, James and don't say you don't cause there's a lot of things to prove it. Now, come with me, I got to return Remus his book."

Cristy stood and then waited for Lily, who still didn't want to come. Cristy had to pull her to her feet and then keep a good hold to her arm. They both made their way to the Quidditch fields that were now populated with more students. Lily spotted Remus and then she led Cristy to him. 

"CRISTY, REMUS IS HERE," Lily yelled to Cristy, who was next to here. "Here's your damn crush, now stop bugging me about him."

Cristy's eyes widened and her cheeks turned crimson, as she saw Sirius, Peter and Remus look up at her. Lily giggled and then she left, whispering, "We are even."

Cristy laughed and scratched her chin, she then turned around and managed to get a hold of Lily's arm and said, "Good one, Lily, but we are not even close to even." She then released Lily's arm and walked down a few steps to were Remus, Sirius and Peter were. She was still very crimson in the cheeks, but she tried to act as if nothing happened. 

"Here's your book," Cristy said coyly.

Remus took the book and said, "Um…did it help?" 

"I don't know. I think," answered Cristy. "Got me an _Exceeds Expectation_, so yeah, thanks!"

"You welcome!"

"Um…Cristy," Sirius removed his long black hair from his face. "We haven't decided on who should go with you, but hey, my offer is still up."

"I'll think about it, Sirius. But, really there are lots of hearts you are going to break!" 

No one answered, instead they watched as James flew through the Quidditch grounds, trying to get the snitch. 

__

A/n: Well, that's it see ya later. It will get better! Oh, and thanks for the reviews!


End file.
